


One night stand with Madelaine

by Slashaddict96



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Come eating kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, One Night Stands, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Sarah meet madelaine at the club and things heat up(Ps this is a work of fiction not to be taken seriously)





	One night stand with Madelaine

Sarah met madelaine at a local nightclub she's seen her at awards shows but felt too shy to approach her 

Never in a million years would Sarah have thought she'd have mads pushed up against the back ally of the club making out with her passionately darting her tongue with hers 

She than caressed her hand against her long soft leg reaching into her damp panties feeling the warm fleshy folds causing her to moan 

We sh-shouldn't do this here let's go back to my place says Madelaine through breaths 

Alright but when we get there I'm so eating that pussy says Sarah pulling away from sucking on Mads neck

Once they got to Madelaine's apartment they began to kiss more Sarah then pushed mads on The Couch plopping next to her she reached under her black leather skirt and pulled off her red lace panties tossing them on the floor 

Sarah wasted no time she leaned down giving her folds a few swipes before suckling the warm flesh

Madelaine then stripped her shirt off along with her bra she began to fondle her round breasts and perky nipples the sounds of Sarah slurping her pussy juice turned her on so much  
She could feel her climax approaching  
She began to fuck sarah's face grinding down hard making some wet noises with her pussy as she began to moan

Oh Sarah fuck I'm gonna cum! Fuck me harder yells Madelaine 

Yeah you like that you dirty bitch says Sarah now forcing her fingers deep into her pussy 

Ahh oooh yeah harder harder harder! Shouted mads as she came all over sarah's fingers 

Sarah pulled out her now cum coated fingers she placed them into her mouth eating the substance off them 

She than leaned down lapping up the leftover cum from mads pussy which was still contracting from the mega orgasm 

Sarah than kissed Madelaine gently on the lips she knew she was staying over that night 

The end


End file.
